jacobganttrocks2003fandomcom-20200215-history
Kimberly gets arrested at school
kimberly: no, i'm not doing this trash! academy teacher: yes you are, do your math right now! kimberly: no, i hate you! academy teacher: if you don't do your math, you will be in detention during break! kimberly: i don't want to hear it! academy teacher: fine then, have it your way! you will be sitting here in detention doing your work while everybody else enjoys their break! i'm going to write your name on the board! kimberly: i still don't want to hear it! academy teacher: ok class, it's break time! everybody except kimberly may enjoy their break! now you are going to sit here and finish your math! if you finish it, just maybe, i'll let you go to break! kimberly: i'm still not going to do my math! academy teacher: then you will be in detention every break until you finish your math, how about that! kimberly: fine! academy teacher: now i'm going to the teacher's lounge and get a cup of coffee. if you do anything while i'm gone, you will be staying here during lunch as well! kimberly: now where is his dumb wallet? yes, i found it! wow, my teacher is rich, but not anymore! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! academy teacher: busted! there is no lying now, i have all the evidence i need! give me back my wallet right now! i'm competely outraged! how did you get a hold of my wallet? kimberly: well, it's not my fault you forgot to put it in your pocket. academy teacher: i'm calling the principal, and i'm calling the police! kimberly: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! academy teacher: hello, ma'am, i need you to come to my classroom immediately, i have a student who is stealing my wallet! ok, see you there! yes! i need police to come down to animaker academy at room 17, i caught this student stealing my wallet from my desk! ok! thank you! goodbye! academy principal: once again, i catch you in trouble! you know this is going to be more then just a suspension! police officer 1: what happenend sir? academy teacher: i walked into my classroom and i caught this student sneaking through my desk and by stealing my wallet! at the mean time for both of us, i caught her, there was 9000 dollars in there! police officer 2: little girl, you know larsony is a felony! which it means you are going away for a long period of time! academy principal: i contacted her parents, just take her away, you are expelled for the rest of the school year! this will be going on your discipline record as well! police office 3: put your hand behind your back, we are taking you to jail! kimberly's mom: kimberly, we cannot believe you stole your teacher's wallet and got arrested in charge for the felony! kimberly's dad: when you get home and out of jail, you will be grounded for 48 days! Category:Grounded series